Screw The System!
by Invader FanGirl
Summary: After watching Stanley break his game so many times, The Narrator tries it for himself.
1. Begin

_"When Stanley came to a set of two open doors, he entered the door on his left."_

The Narrator watched Stanley glance over the doors. Of course he takes the door on his right. Of course.

 _"This was not the correct way to the meeting room, and Stanley knew it perfectly well. Perhaps he wanted to stop by the employee lounge first, just to admire it."_

Stanley shook his head and walked into the lounge. Honestly, he didn't see anything great about it.

 _"Ah, yes. Truly a room worth-"_

Stanley had left the room before The Narrator could finish.

 _"But eager to get back to business, Stanley took the first open door on his left."_

Stanley didn't even look at the door as he went down the hallway.

 _"Stanley was so bad at following directions; it's incredible he wasn't fired years ago."_

Stanley entered the storage room and stepped onto the cargo lift.

 _"Look, Stanley, I think perhaps we've gotten off on the wrong foot here. I'm not your enemy, really, I'm not."_ Stanley rolled his eyes and focused on the door ahead of him.

 _"I realize that investing your trust in someone can be difficult, but the fact is that the story has been nothing but you all this time."_

The Stanley Parable. Who else would the game be about?

 _"There's someone you've been neglecting, Stanley, someone you've forgotten about. Please, stop trying to make every decision by yourself."_

Stanley looked around. He always hated this part of the dialogue. He considered jumping off into the Games Ending, and maybe even jumping off the cargo lift to kill himself.

Eh, maybe not. Stanley liked the specific ending he was going after.

 _"Now, I'm not asking for me; I'm asking for **her**." _ The cargo lift reached the upper floor. _"This is it, Stanley, your chance to redeem yourself. To put your work aside, to let **her** back into your life. She's been waiting."_

Stanley looked at the ceiling nonchalantly and walked inside the dark doorway. A light in the room clicked to life, revealing a ringing phone on a small table.

 _"That's her, Stanley. You need to be the one to do this, to reach out to her. If you can truly place your faith in another, then pick up the phone."_

Stanley walked around the phone, smirking. He unplugged it.

 _"As Stanley picked up the phone, a white light engulfed him, filling him not just with radiance, but with hope. Hope for a life reunited once-"_

The Narrator stopped once he saw Stanley still on his screen. _"Wait... oh goodness, Stanley, did you just unplug the phone?"_ Stanley nodded enthusiastically. This was clearly a game to him now. The Narrator shook his head.

 _"Great. Here we go again. You screw the hell out of my game, and then have the nerve to not respond to me. We've been through this before, Stanley."_

Stanley shrugged in response, and The Narrator narrowed his eyes. What was that supposed to mean?

 _"Okay, I'm confused. Did you do this for the ending, or just to piss me off?"_

Stanley started snickering.

Both. That probably meant both.

Screw it then. Screw everything. Why not?

Then, The Narrator got an idea. _"You know what? Since you enjoy breaking my game_ _ **so**_ _much, I think I'll join you."_

Stanley's eyes widened. That was unexpected.

 _"Yes.. I'm going to break my own game. Let's so how much you'll_ _ **like**_ _it then."_

Suddenly, the room began to shake, and the light was flickering. The noise that played when The Narrator shuts down the game later on sounded through the room. And everything went black.

What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

 **[Who's ready for a new fanfic? I am~!]**

 **[Note: This fanfic will take a little longer to update. I have a limited time for writing now.]**

 **[Please review!]**


	2. Retry

Stanley respawned in his office again, only this time, he was facing the wall. He started to turn around.

 _"No-wait! Stay right there! I want this to be a surprise! Its not ready yet..!"_

Stanley rolled his eyes and looked back at the wall. It can't be **that** great.

Several sounds could be heard behind him as he faced the wall. The Narrator started to hum.

 _"Hmhmhmm, this will go... here!"_ A clang is heard in the distance. _"NO! Here."_ The same sound is now closer. _"And then.. hmhmmhmm.."_ Something is heard being dropped. _"Let's see, what does it need... ah, yes, of course!"_ A screeching sound. _"And to finish it all off..."_ **BOOM!** The entire room shook with the unknown change. Stanley was now scared.

 _"Yeess! Its complete! You can turn around now, Stanley!"_

Stanley was trembling, as he was still recovering from the previous sound. He turned around to face whatever The Narrator had done.

...

...The door was closed.

Stanley tried opening it; it was locked. He looked at the ceiling in disbelief.

 _"What?"_ The Narrator glanced at the door. _"Oh. I accidentally locked the door.."_ He started laughing. Stanley crossed his arms and waited for him to finish.

After a few gasping breaths, The Narrator got himself together.

 _"Oh, don't worry Stanley. That wasn't what I did. That wasn't the surprise."_ The Narrator started to laugh again, but he stopped himself. He cleared his throat. _"Ahem. No, what I made was much worse."_ A few clicks went through the microphone. _"Okay, I've unlocked it. Now, go gaze upon my work of art."_

Looking back down at the doorknob, Stanley hesitantly turned it. He peeked behind the door.

...

Wha-? Is this..?

...No, but with all of the background sounds..!

 _"Well, Stanley? What do you think?"_

Stanley facepalmed. Why had been afraid of this? Of The Narrator? He should have known better.

Now, dear reader, if you're wonder what the fuss is all about, I'll tell you. Stanley had opened the door, expecting the worst to come. But behind the door was.. a dirt wall.

The Narrator had just moved Stanley's office to a more realistic version of the Minecraft house.

 _"Look familiar, Stanley?"_ The Narrator asked. _"Maybe looking at my work of art will make you feel regret for breaking my game. Go on. Take it all in."_ The Narrator waited a bit. _"Okay, wrap it up. So, did you learn anything?"_

Stanley looked at the ceiling and raised an eyebrow. 'Its a dirt wall.' He thought. The Narrator ignored Stanley's thoughts and continued talking.

 _"Hm, perhaps not. Nevermind, let's move on. I'm going to restart the game. And maybe the environment will be more enjoyable for you, Stanley."_ The Narrator said. _"..Maybe."_

* * *

 **The End Is Never The End Is** **Loadi** **ng The End Is..**

* * *

Stanley blinked the blackness from his eyes once he spawned, and saw that the door was once again closed. He looked at the ceiling expectantly.

 _"Okay, so, I believe you'll like this one, Stanley."_ Construction noises could be heard outside the door. _"Now, I've been thinking. Why have you been trying so hard to break the game? I pondered this question for a bit, and I finally came up with the answer: you love destruction."_

Stanley.. had no clue what to think of that. That was completely off.

 _"And since I'm breaking the game anyway, I've added a little something for you."_

The door opened. Behind it was the office.

Stanley was confused. What was destructive about this?

 _"Alright. Now, I need you to play through the Freedom Ending. Just once. I'm sure you can do it."_ A few clicks are heard. _"Oh, and no disobedience. I need you to see this."_

Stanley stepped out of room 427. Nothing happened. He slowly and carefully walked through the hallways, just in case if there were traps or something. The Narrator took notice of this strange behavior.

 _"Stanley? What are you doing? We haven't even gotten to the broken part yet!"_

Stanley stopped and blushed in embarrassment. He must have looked like an idiot. He began to walk through the office normally. As he went through the supposedly changed map, he started to notice a few changes: there were no windows, the doors had no knobs, the room with two open doors now had one door, and the staircase going downwards was blocked off.

'The Narrator must really hate disobedience.' Stanley thought.

Going even further, there were more changes: the double doors that were in front of the boss's office were gone, the passageway was open, and a gray wall replaced were the "escape" hallway would be.

He pushed the power buttons that turned on the monitors and went to the lift. After ascending to the control room, he entered the huge room for the mind control machine. It was also changed. The largeness of the room was normal, but the "off" button had been removed, and the giant screen simply read "Awaiting Input..."

Stanley had once again been confused. This was supposed the be the Freedom Ending. By removing the "off" button, this would be the Countdown Ending. Which, although is destructive, as it ends it death, is part of the game. So it isn't broken. Stanley looked up at the ceiling for an answer, but was given silence, as if The Narrator wanted to watch Stanley kill himself.

He sighed. It wasn't like he had much of a choice. He pressed the "on" button.

The Narrator laughed. _"Yes! Finally! I can finally show you what I've done! Okay, let's get started!"_ Pages are heard being turned. _"I've actually written dialogue for this. Ahem. Stanley pressed the 'on' button, thinking that it was the Countdown Ending. He was expecting a nuclear bomb to go off in a few minutes. But what he didn't know is that the nuclear bomb had been removed."_

Stanley sighed in relief. Thank goodness.

 _"..And placed right above him, on top of a trap door. The trap door was hooked up to the button. Farewell, Stanley."_

Stanley didn't have any time to react before a creak sounded above him, and an oval figure cast a shadow over him, growing by the second. He braced himself for the impact.

And everything went black.

* * *

 **[Sorry for the delay! I recently had my computer taken away, so now I have a limited time on here. The n** **ext chapter will (hopefully) be uploaded tommorrow.]**

 **[Please review!]**


	3. Result

**The End Is Never The End Is** **Loadi** **ng The End Is..**

* * *

Stanley respawned in his office, eyes squeezed shut. After a while of not feeling excruciating pain, he opened an eye. Seeing that the game had restarted, he opened both eyes and glared at the ceiling.

 _"What? What's the look for?"_ Stanley crossed his arms. _"Its called_ _ **self-destruction.**_ _It has the word 'destruction,' doesn't it?"_ Stanley kept his position. _"Well, its not like you_ _ **died.**_ _Besides, you've been through worse."_ Stanley rolled his eyes and looked at the door in front of him. It was once again closed.

 _"Oh, the door."_ The Narrator cleared his throat. _"Well, you see, Stanley. During that last ending, when the bomb had been falling, I restarted the game before you could feel anything. Unfortunetly, that didn't stop the bomb. It exploded, and..well..."_ He trailed off. The Narrator opened the door, revealing a completely obliterated office. Actually, Stanley wasn't even sure if it was the office. There was no floor, at least at this level. If he looked down, he could see a broken layout of the map. He wasn't even sure how that happened; it was a **nuclear bomb!** Then again, this game almost **never** makes sense, and there's the fact that his own room was perfectly intact. Any walls that surrounded the building that were destroyed uncovered the outside world: a white void.

 _"Ah yes, this is true destruction. Wasn't it worth it? I can see why you enjoy breaking my game now."_ The Narrator said in a sarcastic tone. He sighed. After a while of silence, he spoke up. _"Well, I believe we've both learned a lesson here. Do you know what it is?"_

Stanley didn't. He shook his head.

 _"It is that self-destruction can lead to the ruin of your own story."_ The Narrator said. _"Think about that for a moment. Let it sink in, real deep."_ Thirty seconds passed. _"Okay, wrap it up. Now, to make sure you've learned your lesson, I'm subjecting you to the most fitting punishment I can think of: one hundred, billion, trillion years standing here, in this newly demolished office. Well, have fun."_ And with that, Stanley was left with silence.

Oh well. I guess not all endings can be happy.

 **The Moral Ending**

* * *

 **[Here's the** **real ending to this story. Kinda sucky and short, I know.]**

 **[That's because I had forgotten what I was supposed to be writing in the first place, and couldn't just leave this story unfinished.]**

 **[Fortunately, I manage** **d to go off track only once. So, there is going to be _one_ alternate ending.]** **  
**

 **[Until then, please review!]**


	4. Alternate Ending 1

**[Starts in Chapter Two.]**

* * *

 _"Stanley? What are you doing? We haven't even gotten to the broken part yet!"_

Stanley stopped and blushed in embarrassment. He must have looked like an idiot. He began to walk through the office normally.

As he treaded through the map, he thought about what The Narrator had said. A love of destruction? If he had that impression on The Narrator, the rest of the map is probably a bad idea to go through. He decided to.. disobey.. what The Narrator said about disobedience, and... well, disobey. Stanley got out of his thoughts to see that he was in the room with a set of two doors. He entered the door on his right. Before he could turn right, The Narrator had teleported him to the middle of the room.

 _"Aha, perhaps you misunderstood. I said_ _ **no**_ _disobedience."_

Stanley glared at the ceiling at took the right door. He was once again brought to the middle of the room.

 _"I still don't think we're communicating properly. I said_ _ **NO**_ _disobedience."_

Stanley turned around and went back the way he came. The Narrator didn't know what was worse: that Stanley couldn't follow directions, or that they had been through a scenario like this before, and he was having some serious déjà vu.

 _"Alright, fine, go ahead, Stanley! You want to know so badly what's out there; you want to find out what lies at the end of this road you've chosen? Well, don't let me stop you."_

Walking a bit further, Stanley entered a white room. That's all it was; a white room. An empty, white room.

 _"You see? There's nothing here. I haven't even finished building this section of the map, because I wasn't supposed to. At least, not_ _ **yet.**_ _Need proof?"_ Papers are heard shuffling through the background. _"Yes, right here. In the script. 'Screw The System!; Chapter Three: Stanley respawns to find out that The Narrator had screwed up the map entirely.'"_ A stack of papers is heard being dropped on a desk. _"See? Just by being here, you, Stanley, have broken a story in which I break the game because you break the story and the game. What are you planning on doing now? Break the game? Because you've just broken the_ _ **story**_ _."_

Stanley stared, wide-mouthed, at the ceiling. This was all planned out? Everything? Just because it was written on a script, probably on some tablet somewhere? Had his emotions been real? Are his memories real? It was too horrible to believe; it couldn't be true. Had Stanley been under someone's control this whole time? It was one thing to be controlled by the mind control machine; it was created by The Narrator for his story. It was another thing to be controlled by The Narrator; Stanley was a character created by him. But if everything had been planned out, then there was someone else with more power here. Someone who would be able to manipulate his thoughts for the enjoyment of others. Maybe Stanley hadn't even been created by The Narrator.

The thought was too overwhelming. He had to forget. Stanley reached for the reset button in his pocket. He took it out and pressed it.

Nothing happened.

The Narrator took notice of this action and chuckled. _"Oh, you can't restart the game anymore, Stanley. We disabled it."_

Stanley dropped down to his knees in defeat. What was going on?

 _"I generally have trouble reading human emotions, but I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that you're devastated and this revelation. This is what curiosity leads to, Stanley."_ Something is heard being picked up. _"So just to push the envelope further, I'm going to make this as miserable as possible, and see how long you can maintain."_ A few guitar strings are played.

Oh no..

 _"There once was a man named Stanley.."_

 **The Torture Ending**

* * *

 **[There are two things I love: screwing with the fourth wall, and managing to make it a bit funny at the end.]**

 **[Yes, this was me going off track. Halfway through writing it, I decided it was off by a lot and wrote the last half as an ending.]**

 **[I actually had fun with this. And I'm proud of it. Genuinely proud.]**

 **[Please review!]**

 **[(Also, I had this idea that Stanley was given a restart button. You know, because the player has the ability to restart the game. Ah, whatever.)]**

 **[Anyway, since this is the last alternate ending, I will now end the fanfic here.]**

 **[Don't worry, though. There will be more Stanley Parable fanfiction.]**

 **[As they say in this fandom:]**

 **[The End Is Never The End Is Never The End Is Never The End Is Never The End..]**


End file.
